Post Intellligence
by DanieXJ
Summary: Small vignettes that take place around, or most likely after each Intelligence Episode aired (or so). Using my headcanon (which was spurred by a 'Detective Bering-Wells' couple of short fics by various people on Tumblr) where Riley Neal is actually Myka and Helena's daughter.
1. 01x01 - Pilot

A/N: Each Chapter will be concerning a different episode.

We'll see how this goes. Honestly, I wish that I liked the show 'Intelligence' more for itself than I do, but, I do like thinking throughout the whole thing. 'Oh, here's what Myka would say to her after that', or that sorta thing. So, it's a crossover, but only sorta a crossover. (And yes, I know that the title is a little lame).

oOOOOo

"HG, you're good, really, I know you are. And..."

Pete looked up with relief as Myka came into the Inn's sitting room. "Oh. Thank all things Warehouse.. she's all yours pardner."

He retreated from the room as Myka joined Helena at the mantle. "She's okay Helena. She was shot, but it barely grazed her. She's okay. It's what we-" Myka paused, "-out there at least, it's the job. The Secrets Service's job is to step in front of the bulletts, the knives, and she's better at it then anyone agent I've ever known. You know all that-"

Helena looked over at Myka, "I do, but-"

Myka nodded as she put an arm around Helena and pulled her close, "It's harder when it's our daughter. I know."

"Why did we let her go?"

Myka shook her head, "I think that was your fault, going out into the world, trying to find her own endless wonder. Yes, definitely your fault."

Helena smiled just a bit, the reaction that Myka had been trying to get from her, "Oh, but, which one of us did she follow around every day of her life? Hmm?"

"Ah- I plead the fifth." Myka held up her phone, "Got a text from her- _Alive. Tell Mom not to freak out_.." Myka smiled, "And, for the record, she didn't just follow me around the Warehouse from the time she could walk, she followed Pete too, and Steve and Claudia. And Artie when she could get away with it."

Helena took the phone and seemed to study the screen with the same attention that she gave her non-working inventions. "She may well mean you-"

Myka kissed Helena and then rested her forehead against her wife's. "She means you Helena."

"Oh..." Artie cleared his throat, "Ah, I'm sorry- Myka, you and Pete- you have a ping."

Pete seemed to pop up from thin air, they were all older, after all, they'd been working at the Warehouse for decades together, but Pete still had the enthusiasm that amazed the rest of them. Sometimes the other agents wondered if he'd been accidentally exposed to one too many artifacts during his tenure at the Warehouse, and that was why he was still like a kid on a sugar high at Christmas. "Ready to go. Where are we going? DC?"

Helena turned and narrowed her eyes at Pete, "Peter."

Pete chuckled and threw an arm around Helena, "She's fine- we're all fine and good and dandy. Wanna come with?"

Artie frowned, "No. Pete, you and Myka are going to Midcoast Maine where someone is reporting the appearance of an entire forest where they claim a town used to be. Except, the town was only there for a year, and there had been forest before that. Steve and HG have inventory duty."

Pete groaned and whacked Helena on the back, "Sucks for you." And he was out of the room again.

Artie shook his head and met Helena's gaze, "I'll be in the Warehouse," and left the room as well.

Myka put a hand to Helena's cheek and met her eyes, "Will you be okay?"

Helena smiled, "Of course love, I just..."

"Christina." Helena nodded, "May I point out that Riley is an adult, and she has black belts in multiple disciplines, was taught Kenpo by... you, and is quite the sharpshooter as well?"

Helena held a hand up, "Alright, yes, yes."

"And on the other side of the scale, we're her mothers." Myka paused, "And, I think that she'd wonder if we didn't worry about her, no matter what we've seen or done, or no matter what we know she can do. So... I'm going to go to Maine, you're going to go to the Warehouse, and when I get back we'll make sure she finds time to talk to us, on the phone or Skype."

Helena took a deep breath and smiled, "I love you Myka Bering."

"I Love you too Helena G. Wells."


	2. 01x02 - Red X

**A/N: **Little bit of background this week as the epi didn't inspire me quite as much as the Pilot.

oOOOOo

Riley stared at the mini-Farnsworth for a long moment. It was a Claudia invention. She'd made many new things for the Warehouse since she'd become a part of it. Helena had taken a different route in her service to the Warehouse and had made many of the parts of the Warehouse better. From better goo dispersion to a better bronzer.

Riley pulled a cord from the side of the mini-Farnsworth and connected it to the USB port of her computer's monitor. The camera on top of the monitor blinked on as well. She waited for a moment and smiled as her Uncle Artie's face came up on her screen. "Riley?" Her full birth name had been Lena Riley Bering Wells, in honor of the woman who had given her life in service to the Warehouse. But from the day she had been born Artie had never been able to call her that, and so she had always gone by her middle name. She didn't mind, and thought that it fit her just a bit better anyway.

"Uncle Artie- hey, are my Moms there?"

Artie glanced around, "Myka just got back, so I assume that she went in search of HG. They'll be only a moment I'm sure. How are you?"

Riley smiled, "I'm okay. How's the Warehouse doing?"

"Still here- Pete notwithstanding."

Pete's face came onto the screen, "Hey, I resemble that remark. Smiley Riley- you're alive-"

"I am."

Pete pointed at Riley, "I've heard of the guy you're working with you know. Do you need me to come to DC. Give this new protectee of yours a knuckle sandwich or two, make him listen to what you say?"

Riley chuckled, "No thanks Uncle Pete.. he's not any harder to deal with than if I were partners with you."

"Ooh, burn."

Both Pete and Riley looked back at Artie and Riley spoke, "Yeah, Uncle Artie."

Artie nodded, "...never use that particular colloquialism again. Yes."

Pete looked off screen, "Oh- here are your Moms. So, Artie and I are gonna go... do something else, something that's not here, or there, but, far away somewhere."

Riley was still smiling as both Myka and Helena sat down at the desk in Artie's office and looked into their mini-Farnsworth/computer monitor setup. "Hey Moms."

"Riley. Are you okay honey?" That was Helena, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Riley shook her head, "Nothing- I just had to make a hard call today. I should be used to it, but… I'll be okay. How are PG and Joey? I haven't heard from either of them for over a week."

"They're both fine. PG's having some trouble with the core science course, Joey's the opposite as usual, butting heads with his English professor. They're both doing well on the hockey team."

Riley raised her eyebrows, "That's good since they're both there on scholarship. Go Blue…" She paused, "That reminds me. If they're not talking to me- then you guys have to ask them, where's my sweatshirt?"

Both her mothers still looked worried, but smiled at that.

"And Sarah?"

Riley got no answer at first, and that caused Riley to frown, "Aunt Claude can't find her?" Helena shook her head while Myka sighed, "Well, she's smart, smarter than I am… she'll be okay. Wherever she is and whatever she's doing."

Helena reached towards the screen, then pulled her hand back, "Be careful Riley. Please?"

Riley flashed a smile, "Of course Mom. I always am…" She glanced towards Myka and realized that her other Mom was having none of it. Myka had probably gotten word already about Riley's little dive through a window. "And, hey, you guys have to stay safe too, right. I just have to deal with regular crazy people trying to kill me and my protectee, don't bump into the wrong brush or put on the wrong coat or whatever, 'kay? I heard about Maine by the way-" She glanced over as her phone rang, "Sorry, love to hear about your Brigadoon experience, but I have to go. Love you guys."

Both women spoke at once, "Love you too."

"Love you too, call more often."

Riley chuckled at her mother Myka's words as she disconnected the mini-Farnsworth and answered her phone. "Neal- yes Director Strand- I'm on my way."


	3. 01x03 - Mei Chen Returns

**A/N:** Some violence in this one. Not excessive, but a little psychological.

oOOOOo

Riley felt grass against her cheek and frowned. She had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten there. She heard a voice, "Mom- Mom- someone… just appeared on the front lawn."

She blinked up with a frown as an almost teenaged girl in a Gi stood over her, "Wh-where, who?"

Riley pushed herself up to a half sitting position and looked around. She still had no clue where s he was and then the door opened. "Mom?"

Helena came out of the house and joined the girl in the Gi. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. Are you alright?"

Riley looked between the young girl and Helena. "I-I'm fine. Where-are we?"

"Home. I'm Adelaide. This is my mother Helena. Who are you?"

Riley stared up at Helena for a long moment, "This- this can't be real. Or, it's an artifact, or… or…" Riley saw the blink of recognition of the term in Helena's eyes and quickly continued, "I'm Riley. Leena Riley Bering Wells."

Adelaide looked between Helena and Riley, "Bering, like your friend from University?"

Riley looked around as she stood and backed up a bit, "What, why am I here, where is home? Where am I?"

No one had a chance to speak as two men came running from the woods, guns raised. Without a thought Riley drew her own weapon and shot both of them. In the blink of an eye two more men came out of the woods again. She shot them too. She kept shooting and shooting as they kept coming by twos out of the woods. Shooting and reloading, and then she was out of bullets and her gun made the sound no agent or police officer ever wanted to hear when they still had bad guys to take down.

She looked back up and blinked as the two men who had been running towards her disappeared and instead Mei Chen stepped from the cover of the trees. Still her gun was pointed at Riley, Adelaide, and Helena too, but Riley could see that Mei Chen's finger wasn't on the trigger.

"What do you want?" Mei Chen said nothing. "What- do you WANT?"

Mei Chen was nearly to them and as she opened her mouth she changed from Mei Chen into Riley herself, "To kill you. You're a liar, a disgrace, can't even find your own sister. She'll die just like Christina, she and PG and Joey. You can't save them, or your family, you're a disgrace."

Riley was frozen as two shots rang out. She looked down, but she hadn't been the one hit. She whirled. Both Helena and Adelaide were hit. She sank to her knees next to Helena, her hand over the hole in her mother's chest. "Mom- Mom- please, no…"

Helena tried to push Riley off, "Help my daughter, my real daughter- you're not my daughter, you've never done anything right. Anything-"

The woman with Riley's face still stood behind Riley, and just laughed as Helena kept repeating the same words to Riley and trying to get to Adelaide.

Finally Riley stood and turned at the same time and fired her gun over and over and over, hitting dead center every time. But then she felt pain in her own chest and looked down, she was bleeding from gunshots.

oOOOOo

Riley sat up in bed. Going from asleep to awake between heartbeats, and boy was her heart trying to beat itself out of her chest. She put a hand to her chest, she could still feel a phantom ache there.

She reached to her bedside table and picked up her phone. Calling up the video call app she dialed the second number on it. Mom. To be fair, the first number on it, while being a different number, was also labelled Mom. She'd had her brother Joey put both entries in and not tell her which was which at the time. Every once in a while when they were both home at the same time he'd also mess with her head and change which entry went to which mother.

After a few heart stopping moments Helena's face appeared on the small screen and Riley's eyes closed reflexively. "Mom."

Helena frowned, "Riley, what's wrong?"

Riley shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nothing- just… there aren't any, ah, dream thingies missing?"

There was a pause and Riley heard some clicking, "There are not. You had a bad dream?"

Riley nodded, "I killed you and me sort of and… some girl named Adelaide." Riley shook her head, "I'm used to stress. I deal with stress very well, or, I did. This -new job- it's different. In a lot of ways it's more like I have a partner than someone to protect, and that…"

Helena smiled into the phone, "And that is quite a different set of stresses isn't it my dear." Helena paused, "I did once know a delightful eight year old named Adelaide. It was before you were born. When I believed that I wanted a normal life. Your mother…" Helena smiled, "Your mother of course knew me better than that. She had come to me for help with a case. She departed when I asked her to go, but, she also left me a present. It was hidden in one of my books on my bookshelf."

Riley interrupted Helena, "Which one?"

Helena shook her head, "You are Myka's daughterr. Sometimes I wonder if you really have half of Mr. Latimer's DNA, or if Claudia was up to no good with things that should not be taken out of storage before you were conceived."

Riley gave her mother a look, they'd had the exact discussion at least two or three times before, "You know that they have this new fangled thing called a DNA test. I've said before. Just swab me Mom. So. Book?"

"The Wonderful Visit. She had taken the original with her and replaced it with a good likeness that had one significant difference. Most of the inside pages were cut out and Claudia's first mini-Farnsworth was in it. After her visit I realized that I missed her so, and realized that as delightful as they were, Adelaide and her… father, I can't remember his name were a mistake. I couldn't bring myself to call her straight away, but when I did. When I realized that I wanted to come home, she told me where to look. Not in exact words, of course," Riley nodded her understanding, "Within the month I was back.. pursuing Endless Wonder with Steve as my partner and Myka as my everything."

Riley's eyes twinkled, "At the IRS Warehouse."

Helena smiled, "Exactly. Are you doing better now my Leena Riley?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah. I am. Thanks Mom."

"Will you be here for Artie's retirement?"

Riley sighed, "I'll try. They still plan on giving you his job?"

Helena gave Riley a look, "I don't find that very funny young lady. Be there."

"I'll try. I promise."

Helena's eyes narrowed, "Do I have to get Myka to contact your Director? Apparently they're acquainted."

"No… no. And speaking of Mom, shouldn't you be home by this hour?"

Helena shook her head, "Not a late night, but an early morning, too much to learn and not enough time. I can tell Myka to.."

"No, really, no, but thank you Mom."

Helena smiled, "Always. You're my daughter no matter how old or how far away you get. Goodnight darling. I love you." She touched part of the camera lens with her finger.

Riley did the same, "Love you too and tell Mom I love her." Riley paused for a half a second, then smirked and got one last jab in, "Night Helena Cataranga."

As Riley was disconnecting she heard Helena hurf, "Leena Riley Bering Wells."

Riley chuckled as she put the phone back on the bedside table and lay down. She stared up at the ceiling. "You wanted this- layer upon layer of secrecy. So do it." She rolled to her side, the clock still had an ungodly hour in the morning on it, "Preferably after getting some sleep."

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and looked towards the ceiling. "And, if anyone up there is listening, keep Sarah safe please?"


	4. 01x04 - Secrets of the Secret Service

**A/N: **Thank you to all who are reading so far. I know it's sort of random stuff, but I do sort of have an idea in my head where I want everything to go. We'll see if the show stays on the air long enough and doesn't stamp on too much of my head canon.

And, I know that the show seems to be going towards a Gabriel x Riley thing, but I just can't see it, and I've tried... hard. Also I just can't see Lillian x Riley either, and I've tried even harder to see that one, so... this is my thought on Riley pairings...

oOOOOo

"There is nothing to find."

The woman across from Riley crossed her arms over her chest. After a beat she took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. "Yes, yes, you're probably right."

Riley shook her head, "So- what- someone just-" Riley paused, "Look Alex, I get that you didn't put me in there, that whoever decided that they wanted someone in the USCC is above you somewhere. But, you've gotta understand this. It's hard. It's me, but it's not. Before this I'd never lied about my family, and sometimes that was a pain. I got into more fights protecting my sister and brothers when we got picked on for having two Moms."

Alex perched on the edge of her desk and took a swig of coffee, "My fault, directly or not, I am sorry. We can-"

Riley cut Alex off. "No- whoever you have to call, whoever you report too, tell them no- that, despite it all." Riley frowned, "I think as Gabriel said, I am where I'm supposed to be."

Alex eyes twinkled, "Do I sense a budding romance."

Riley narrowed her eyes at Alex, "Well Ms. AUSA- one, he's my protectee, and two, he's more annoying than both my brothers combined."

"So, more of a brother than a lover, got it." Alex put down her mug and stood, putting a hand on Riley's shoulder, "How's your search for Sarah going?"

Riley shook her head, "Not well."

Her hand slid down to Riley's arm, "I know I've offered this before, but, I have some contacts. People who are very good at hiding or finding people."

"You shouldn't-"

Alex cut Riley off, "Riley- I want to. I'd really like to see this wrinkle-" Alex touched the furrow between Riley's brows, "-disappear."

Riley stood still for a moment, staring into Alex's eyes, and finally nodded. "Okay, and thank you."

Alex smiled slightly and took a step back, "You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want me to pull you from Clockwork?"

"No- I think it's my Univille."

Alex looked confused as she walked back behind her desk, "Your what?"

Riley waved a hand, "Never mind. So- am I dismissed, Counselor Cabot?"

Alex put her glasses on halfway up her nose and pinned Riley with a look over them, "You may think you're- quite hilarious- Agent Bering Wells-"

Riley reached over the desk and pushed Alex's glasses the rest of the way up her nose, "Oh, I don't think, I know…"

With that she turned on her heel and left as Alex sat down and steepled her fingers for a moment, staring at the now empty doorway. Finally she picked up her cell phone and dialed. After a moment she spoke, "Agent Hammond- Jack… I need a favor."

oOOOOo

"Aw crap…"

"Such saucy language for a lady."

Riley glanced over at the man who had spoken. He was tall with light brown hair and built like somewhere between a linebacker or former basketball player. He also had on a suit and tie, although the tie was very loose around his neck. "Whatever you think you're doing. I'm not here to be picked up."

He raised both hands, "Don't have to bite my head off to say that though. You seem… tense."

Riley regarded him, turning on her seat, "Would it have been better if I'd said, Aw shit?"

The man tilted his head to one side, then the other, "Maybe. Why were you sorta swearing?"

Riley sighed and looked back down at her drink, "Didn't know it was trivia night."

The man watched Riley drink for a moment, "Director of Ghost?"

Riley didn't look up, "Jerry Zucker."

"Scientific name of the… ah- the Vulture?"

"Which one, Old World or New World? There are many, some of which aren't really even Vultures."

"The common one from the movies."

"Turkey- Cathartes aura." Riley looked over at the man, "And I'm done playing."

The man smirked, his eyes twinkling, "Fair enough." He held his hand out, "My name is Tony by the way."

Riley glanced over, "You used to do this with someone else, and now you can't." Tony waited silently, but didn't move his hand, "I'm- Leena." She finally shook his hand.

Tony met Riley's gaze, "So, we're both having bad nights. So, let's get drunk and have some fun together."

Riley paused for another second, then shook her head, "You mean the trivia don't you?"

"Of course."

Riley shook her head, "So, does everything out of your mouth always sound like a proposition?"

Tony winced just a little bit, "Not as much as tonight actually. But, I promise, I'll be a perfect gentleman. I'll go sign us up. I've got movies covered, so, you get to know everything else…"

oOOOOo

"You had fun."

Riley glanced across the table at Tony. "Yeah, I guess… I guess I did."

Tony held up the piece of paper where they were supposed to answer the final question. "Firefly episodes in order of original airing?"

Riley pulled the paper to her and snatched the pen from Tony's fingers. "Not a hard question."

Tony glanced around. There were some quite pinched faces at some of the other tables. "Some of these people don't seem to even know what show it is."

Riley glanced up, "My Mom always keeps- abreast of the Science Fiction genre in all its forms." She handed him the list.

"Which episode was your favorite?"

Riley pointed towards the head table, "Shouldn't we…"

"Episode?"

Riley took the paper out of Tony's hand, "I liked The Train Job."

Tony watched her as she went to the table, handed over the paper and walked back towards Tony.

Just as she got to the table Tony's phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID. "Oh- Come on…"

"Duty calls?"

Tony looked up, a bit surprised at Riley's reaction, "Yes- how?"

"FBI?"

Tony shook his head, "NCIS, the Naval…"

"Criminal Investigative Service. I know what it is." Tony stared at Riley, "What? We're in DC and you look like a cop. You have to go." Tony nodded, "I probably should too. Early morning tomorrow."

Tony stood and got to Riley's coat before she could, holding it out for her to step into. "So, you know what I do now. How 'bout you Leena? What takes up your days?"

Riley stepped into the coat, put a tip on the table and then walked towards the door next to Tony, "I- I work with Rare books and objects."

"Sounds- um…"

Riley chuckled as they stepped outside, "Boring. To most it probably is, but, what I do… it's sort of a family thing. And I do enjoy what I do." She glanced around and took in a breath of the cold air, "Well, I- I actually had fun.."

Riley took a step away, but Tony put a light hand on her arm, "Let's do it again."

"Tony-"

Tony raised both hands, "No funny business, I promise."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "I actually wasn't going to rule out funny business, I was going to say- no trivia."

Tony took out his phone, "Number?"

They trade numbers and it was Riley's turn to stop Tony as he started down the street, "Thank you Tony. Truly. I haven't had one of these nights in a while."

Tony smirked, "It could still get better Leena my Leena."

Riley gestured towards Tony's phone. "Don't you have a case?"

Tony put his phone against his heart, "For you I would incur Gibbs' wrath." Riley laughed, "But, ah, yeah, yeah, I should go. So, can I call you?" Riley nodded, and with a pat on Tony's arm, looked both ways and crossed the street. When she got to the other side she looked back and heard Tony speak to someone on his phone, "Seriously McInterruptus, tonight? Well he's dead isn't he, we couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" He paused, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way."

Riley smiled and shook her head. Then her own phone rang and the smile left her lips. "Neal."


	5. 01x05 - The Rescue

**A/N:** Phew, got it done just in time...

oOOOOo

Riley opened her eyes, blinking. Someone had entered her apartment, removed the book in her hands, and put a blanket around her. Her eyes focused and she smiled, "Uncle Steve."

Steve looked up from the book that Riley had been reading. "What's wrong?"

Pete was the biological father of all of the Bering Wells children, but, to Riley, Steve had always been the father figure in her life.

Riley sat, the blanket falling to her lap, "Nothing. I have a job that's challenging and interesting. A good place to live, friends." Riley's eyes twinkled, "Random visits from family…"

Steve held up the book, "Twelfth Night. You only read his comedies when something's wrong."

Riley was silent for a long moment, staring at the book in Steve's hand. Finally she spoke. "Today I met- rescued- a girl who reminded me of Sarah- when she was younger. She was so scared, and yet so defiant at the same time."

Steve joined Riley on the couch, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We'll find her. We'll find Sarah."

"But will it be in time? She just… disappeared. Was she taken, or did she go willingly. Or even worse, was it an artifact. My whole life has been flipped upside down before because of the artifacts. Is she in some book or mirror, or chest of drawers, or something… screaming to be let out. Or-"

Steve cut off Riley's rambling. "Do you trust Claudia?"

"Of course I trust Aunt Claude-"

"Sarah's not in the Warehouse, where we can see her or hidden in an artifact. Claudia checked everywhere and in every way. And you know her connection to the Warehouse is as strong as any Caretaker's has ever been."

Riley closed her eyes, "How- I should have protected her better. I can save some important people, but not my own sister?"

Steve didn't say anything in response, just enfolded Riley into a hug. After a bit he spoke, changing the subject, "Did you get my congrats present?"

Riley chuckled lightly, "Yeah, it's saved my live already too."

Steve pulled away, "You're pulling my leg."

"Nah, you'd feel that. Thank you."

Steve shot Riley a look, "Yes, well Ms. Bering Wells- if I'd known sooner it wouldn't have been this late. Are you liking the position?"

Riley nodded, "For the most part, yeah. Seen some- amazing and strange things… Not as strange as at the Warehouse of course, but-" Steve chuckled, "Oh, and I heard that you lost your partner Uncle Steve?"

Steve shook his head. "I know she'll be a great Custodian of the Warehouse, but, I'm worried about Artie."

"Is he still at the inn?"

Steve nodded, "Yes. The Regents had no chance against your Mom and Claudia."

"Ah- which one?"

Steve smirked, "Both."

Riley gave Steve a look. "Did you just make Mom a plural?"

Steve didn't get to answer as his Farnsworth went off. He ignored it and it stopped. But, they waited a moment and it went off again. Steve shook his head and opened the device. He blinked, surprised, "Artie? Does HG know you're there?"

An English accented voice came from off to the side of the Farnsworth's screen, "She does. She is less than happy about it."

Riley smiled as Artie spoke, "You're in DC?"

Steve nodded, "Close enough, why?"

"A ping."

Helena spoke up again, "I sent the address to your phone."

Artie turned and spoke towards wherever Helena was, "I could have just told him."

"Now you don't have to, he'll know when he checks his texts. Modern technology…"

"...breaks more often than it works."

Riley could barely keep herself from laughing out loud, a hand over her mouth. Steve just shook his head, "Artie?"

Artie looked back towards the Farnsworth's screen, "Ah, yes, it was good to see your face Riley. Visit if you're ever back in the area."

Riley smiled, taking a deep breath to calm her laughter, "Of course Artie, if they give me a break here I'll try to visit."

He gave a nod and disappeared from the screen. Helena replaced him at the desk in front of the Farnsworth, "Riley."

"Hey Mom. Where's Mom?"

Helena narrowed her eyes, "Your Mother and Peter's snag bag and tag seems to be taking an inordinate amount of time. Stephen?"

Steve took the Farnsworth from Riley, "Yep?"

"The hypothesis at the moment is that it's in the RFK Department of Justice Building."

Steven frowned, "After everything we've been through, I'm not sure that my ATF creds will work there anymore."

"My Secret Service ones probably will, with a little sweet talking at least."

Both Steve and Helena spoke at the same time. "No."

Riley raised her eyebrows, "How sure are you that it's actually there Mom?"

Helena paused, "Quite sure."

Riley nodded, "Okay. We get in, snag, bag and tag, and get out."

"You're not-"

"Haven't I been going on these things since I convinced Uncle Pete to let me?"

Helena pursed her lips, "Alright. Although you should be getting your sleep not-"

"-freelancing? I'm fine Mom. Love you. Tell Mom hi and I love her too when she and Uncle Pete get back."

A slight smile finally came to Helena's lips, "I will. I love you too Leena Riley."

The Farnsworth turned off and Riley looked over at Steve, "So, ready to go?"

Steve shook his head, "You should have been a politician."

Riley gave Steve a look, "Oh, has it become legal to shoot your opponent?"

Steve laughed and put his arm around her shoulders again.

oOOOOo

Riley and Steve crept through the empty building. Looking for clues that anyone was actually in the building. They'd stumbled onto a few low level government employees putting in extra hours, and they'd found many of the janitorial staff hard at work. They were about to leave the third floor. A floor that Riley had been on recently, but Riley stopped and pointed.

"Alex works late."

"Alex?"

Riley shot Steve a look, "Don't even use that tone Uncle Steve, she's a she for one thing, and a… sorta co-worker as well. How about you? Who are you dating?"

"We weren't talking about me."

Riley rolled her eyes and pointed towards the office at the corner of the building. "Light's on." They both drew their weapons, Riley her gun and Steve his Tesla. Steve nodded and Riley slowly opened the door as Steve moved in. He came to a stop just after he got in the door and swore under his breath.

Riley stepped in and around him before he could say a word and swore. "Alex."

She was conscious of what was going on, Riley could tell that by the horror filled look in her eyes. Riley tried to give Alex a supportive look as she spoke, "It'll be okay. Let's see…"

Steve tilted his head to one side , "She's not moving."

He started to move forward, but Riley held up a hand, "Wait." She seemed to stare at one of Alex's hands. "No. She is, it's just in slow motion."

Steve pulled out the Farnsworth and opened it, opening a channel to the Warehouse., while Riley closed her eyes, her brow furrowed. "HG. Steve. We found the ping, but, we don't know what we're looking for. The person is moving in very slow motion."

There was the sound of typing, and then both Helena and her daughter spoke at the same time, "Cecil Hepworth."

Steve glanced between the Farnsworth and Riley. "Who?"

Riley answered, "Ah, something small right?"

Helena spoke from the Farnsworth, "Not his camera?"

"No. We would have seen it. Something small… something like… a-a piece of the film from The Indian Chief and the Seidlitz Powder." She looked up at Alex and from the look in her eyes Riley was pretty sure she was right. "Found it. Got the bag?"

Steve nodded and knelt down to where Riley was pointing. He picked it up and dropped it into the silver bag, a bunch of sparks flying out of the bag and Alex falling forward.

Riley got to the blonde just in time, catching her, and winding up face to face with the gorgeous woman. "Ah… hi."

"What. The. Hell?"

Riley looked towards Steve, who shook his head, "Nope. She's your friend. Leave me out of this oh niece of mine."

"Niece?"

Riley made a face at Steve, "Oh, this is going to be such a longer night than I thought it would be."

oOOOOo

"HG, she doesn't get a someone. We-"

"Claudia, you know we are in uncharted waters. She was stuck in slow motion because of a piece of Cecil Hepworth's film."

Claudia Donovan closed her eyes and was silent for a long moment. "Okay. I'll put in the paperwork-"

Helena did a bit of a double take, "There's paperwork?"

Claudia sighed, "There's paperwork for everything. I know that we've all been through… so much, and, if Riley trusts this woman…"

"Thank you."

Claudia nodded, "We're family."

Helena caught Claudia's arm as she went past, "Claudia. I am aware that you have a lot on your plate, and I can't do half of what you can do now, but, you are not alone."

Claudia pulled Helena to her and hugged her for a long moment, "Thank you HG. I…" She quirked an eyebrow, "Want to do the paperwork?"

Helena smirked, "I amend my previous statement, you're a little alone."

Claudia laughed.

oOOOOo

Alex sat perfectly still behind her desk. "You're screwing with me?"

"No."

Alex frowned, "I'm… I'm going to need some time to… to figure all this out?"

Riley nodded as she stood, "Right. But, you get that-"

Alex nodded, cutting Riley off, "-I can't tell anyone. Yes." She paused, then stood as well. Riley got to the door before Alex spoke again, "Riley." Riley turned. "I don't think that I've said this yet, thank you for… saving me from your- artifact."

Riley smiled, "All part of the service. I'll see you around?"

Alex made sure she met Riley's gaze, "Yes. Yes you will. Thank you. I don't think I can say that enough."

"Your welcome. Now, I should probably get home and get at least a couple of hours of sleep or Gabe'll rag on me and Lillian will give me that- look that I thought I left behind when I moved out of my parents house."

Alex laughed, "Good luck with that."


	6. 01x06 - Patient Zero

Riley went back into her apartment as she hung up the phone.

She'd just laid back down on her bed when her mini-Farnsworth went off. She groaned as she stood again and went over to her dark computer, hooking up the mini-Farnsworth to the monitor.

Myka popped onto the screen, "Mom?" Riley was surprised, Myka was almost never the one to initiate contact with Riley. She was there when Helena or one of the others would be talking to Riley, "Are PG and Joey okay? Or Mom?"

Myka put a hand up, "Everyone is fine Riley."

Riley frowned, "Really?"

Myka smiled just a bit, "I promise. How are you? Are you okay?"

Riley nodded, "Just tired. I- ah… I had my first brush with almost death on this job. Made it feel almost like home."

"Almost?"

Riley smiled, "Well, it was just a disease. Not like what's happened with some of the artifacts."

Mother and daughter fell silent for a long moment. It was Myka who finally broke the silence. "I called because I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Steve told me that you were reading Twelfth Night."

Riley groaned, "Mom… It's just a fu- It's just a play."

Myka tilted her head to one side and waited.

Riley stared right back, but there was no way she was going to outwait her mother, she had never before and would never. "Okay- okay. This shouldn't be screwin' me up- but, it is."

"What's his name?" Riley shook her head. "Oh, honey, I thought-"

Riley groaned and put a hand to her face. "I'm too damn old for this Mom. I tried in college and, I'm not gay, at least, I thought I wasn't, but Alex…" Riley cleared her throat and looked up when she heard a half strangled laugh from her Mom, "Thanks. Laughing, yes, that's helpful."

Myka smiled, "I was worried about you, and this…"

Riley shook her head, "I really am fine, I was just-" She blew out a breath, "But then… there's my- protectee, partner, I'm not even sure what to call him at this point. He drives me crazy, and yet…"

"You'll find someone Riley. Someone who works with you, and you work with him, or her… I should…"

Riley looked down, then back up, "Mom. I- Why not Pete? I mean, I'm not saying, I love Mom… and you guys, I want what you two have, but, I mean, I've seen some of the earliest pictures when you'd just joined the Warehouse, and- Why not Pete?"

Myka was silent for a long, long moment. "Easy questions?"

Riley looked sheepish, "Sorry, you don't have to-"

Myka put a finger up, "No. It's okay, it's just hard to put in words honey. I think that it was because from the first day we met when he put his arm around me, I felt protected and safe, and I knew that he would do anything for me, just as I would do anything for him. But, I didn't feel an attraction." Myka paused, "So. Think of how you feel for PG or Joey, then think of this… his name is Gabriel?" Riley nodded. "And that will be at least part of your answer." Riley sighed as Myka continued, "You'll be okay, and if either Alex or Gabriel hurt you, I believe that Claudia can easily make their lives a living hell."

A voice piped up from behind Myka, "Or I can just kick their asses."

Riley smiled, "Hi Uncle Pete."

Pete walked into the background behind Myka, "Sorry 'bout this Riley, but, we have a Ping."

Riley nodded, "I understand. Thank you Mom."

Myka smiled, "Anytime honey. I love you."

"Love you too…"

Behind Myka Pete was making smooching noises. Myka stood and half turned, "Lattimer…"

Riley laughed as Myka disconnected. Before she could as well her phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Alex.

_Lunch this weekend?_

Riley studied her phone for a moment, "God, why couldn't lunch with a woman have just been lunch." Riley shook her head, "Oh, hell… here goes nothing. Going with the flow, going with the flow."

_how bout coffee? could use a soy latte._

Riley waited, pulling the cord from the monitor and stashing the mini-Farnsworth back out of the way. Finally after what felt like way longer than it really was her phone went off again with Alex's response.

_Sat. around 7 starbucks by rock creek?_

Riley texted back.

_I run 6-7_

The response was almost immediate.

_I know. See you then_

Riley glanced up from her phone and shook her head, "Okay. So. I guess it's going to be a run and coffee Saturday Morning."


	7. 01x07 - Size Matters

Riley's phone jangled and she picked it up without looking at who it was. "Neal."

There was a pause on the other end, "Rile?"

"Hey, Joey, you okay?"

"So, XXXL shirt, right?"

Riley shook her head, "Sure, you still need those donations for the new teeth little brother? What do you want?"

"I need an idea."

Riley frowned, "An idea?"

"Yeah. What in the hell are you doing? Everything's all echo-y."

Riley put down the phone, switching it to speaker, "My laundry. You know, the thing you bring home to Moms?"

"Funny, keep your day job. Don't you wear the same thing every day."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Fewer movies, more studying little brother, or just as Mom."

"Speaking of Mom, they said you were doin' something different now?"

Riley paused, halfway through one of her shirts, "I am."

"Having fun?"

She was silent again, "I'm- it's where I'm meant to be. Seriously Joey. What do you need?"

Riley heard a sigh through the phone, "We have to write this whole story. More than 1000 words I think, but less than 5000." Riley tried to keep the laugh in, she was the big sister, she was supposed to be the most adult one of all four, but she just couldn't keep it in and the laughter exploded from her.

When she'd finally calmed down Joey spoke again, "Yeah, that's just so damn helpful Rile."

Riley cleared her throat, "Sorry, I just know how much you just- loovvveee all things Fine Arts. So… you need an idea."

"...and everything I think of is crap."

Riley kept folding and thought out loud, "Maybe take one of our family's… bigger than real life… experiences and…"

Joey cut Riley off, "Claudia, Artie, Pete's Mom, they'd all totally flip out."

"Okay. You do know that I'm not the main writer of our family."

"Hit me-"

Riley glanced down at the shirt in her hands, "A woman whose boyfriend dies giving her all his powers?"

A snorted laugh came through the line, "Yeah, I've read about the Death of the original Captain Marvel too-"

"Two friends…"

"Xena and Gabrielle, yeah, no…"

Riley narrowed her eyes at the phone, "Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful here."

Joey sighed again, "Yeah, sorry… God, I hate writing."

Riley thought for a moment, then spoke, "How about a story about how a writer can't find anything to write about. Ramble a bit or whatever…"

"Huh-" Joey was silent for a moment, then spoke, "You think that'd actually work? For more than a thousand words?"

"Don't know, maybe you'll only get 900 or so out of it, little brother, but, at least maybe your professor will find it funny."

"Maybe. Thanks."

"Not a problem. I should go though. Unlike those of us who are at college with no early classes, I have to get up early and actually go to work."

Joey laughed, "Yeah. It is a good life isn't it."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Bye Joey."

"See ya Rile."

Riley hung up with a smile and a shake of her head. "A story about not being able to write a story." She glanced towards the heavens, as if Joey could hear her speaking, "Good luck with that little brother."


	8. 01x08 - Delta Force

"If you fell down yesterday, stand up today."

Tony clicked glasses with Riley, "What's that from?"

Riley shook herself out of her reverie, "Ah… HG Wells. 1936. The Anatomy of Frustration. My- ah… uncle used to say it a lot. Smart man. Not as smart as my Mom, but, he got by… So. You were saying something about screwed up vests with no NSN?

Tony nodded, "NSN number, yeah…"

Riley cut Tony off, "Ah, yeah… It's either an NS number or an NSN there Tony-"

"Right. You were Valedictorian weren't you Leena?"

"Salutatorian actually."

Tony sarcastically put his fingers in front of his mouth as he gasped, "I'm astounded. Your parents must have been crushed."

Riley gave Tony a look, "I'm sensing some sarcasm. And, no, they weren't. I went to North Carolina on a scholarship."

"Smarty pants scholarship. Of course."

Riley tilted her head to one side, "Are you- bored by me Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony held both hands up, "Nope. Bored of a beautiful young woman, never…"

"You're just heartbroken."

Tony stood. "Yep, and I think I hear my phone vibrating."

Riley stood too, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I just… It's about a woman, right?"

Tony put a hand to his head, "I'm the happy go lucky one. I get that. And, going to the Mens' group has helped, but, at work…"

"What's her name?"

A smile came to his face as he spoke her name, "Ziva David."

"Jewish."

"Israeli."

Riley frowned, "Did she feel the same…" She smirked just a bit, "Is she gay?"

Tony gave Riley a small push, "Hilarious, you're hilarious. I- I think she did. But, we worked together, and, it was never the right time."

Riley shook her head, "It's never the right time. Just get on a plane and tell her."

Tony stared down at the floor for a long moment, then back up at Riley, "I- I can't." He gave her another push, "Hey, what about you? You going to tell your guy that you like him?"

"How- I-"

Tony pointed at his eyes, "Trained investigator here."

Riley narrowed her eyes at Tony, "And what if it's a woman?"

Tony tilted his head to either side, considering that, "Maybe… maybe… so?"

"It's complicated. More complicated than you could imagine, than anyone in this world could imagine. I should go… and I'm surprised that your phone hasn't rung yet."

Tony groaned, "Yeah, thanks for that, now it'll go off before I can even get home. Thanks a lot…"

Riley tipped an invisible hat, "Aim to please."

Tony started to turn, then turned back, "What, no more HG quotes?"

Riley paused, then looked out one of the windows and smirked just a bit, "Night, the mother of fear and mystery, was coming upon me."

Tony clapped Riley on the shoulder and they started towards the door, "I know that one. War of the Worlds." They got outside and paused for a moment. "You want me to walk you to your car?" Riley tilted her head to one side and stared at Tony. "Right, right, that would be a no. 'Til next time. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say 'Good night' till it be morrow."

Riley laughed as Tony gave a jaunty wave and headed down the sidewalk towards his car. She shook her head as she went the opposite way. He was a nice guy, and that she knew the reason that he always seemed just a bit sad, he made much more sense to her.

She jumped as she felt someone to her right. Someone who had snuck up on her. No one was able to sneak up on her. The someone spoke, "I know your secret Riley Bering Wells…. I know-" Riley whipped her head around, whoever had been whispering in her ear there was no longer there.

"What the hell?"

She jumped when she felt the vibration of the phone in her pocket. She sighed as she pulled it out and saw that it was Lillian, "Neal." She nodded as Lillian spoke, "On my way."

She put away her phone and looked around again. Speaking to the air, "You know… whispering stalker man, you're going to have to be more specific. I have more secrets than you could ever imagine."


	9. 01x09 - Athens

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for this chapter. I just got finished writing/posting Amor Trans Oceanum, and the 'writing fiction, even fanfiction' part of my brain is fried. I will be better for next (well, almost this I guess) week's chapter.

oOOOOo

Riley groaned as she rolled over and tilted her cell phone so that she could see who it was. She had just, just gotten to bed after all that had gone on with Gabriel, Cybercom. It was her Mom, Helena.

She paused, but hit answer after a moment, "Hey Mom... not to be overly dramatic, but, it's been a long day. Saving the world, or at least my world, from crumbling down around my ears. Is this really, really important, or, can I call you back when my brain doesn't feel like ooze." Riley smiled a little as Helena responded, "Yes Mom, when I call you back I'll have thought of a better adjective than ooze. I promise. Love you..."

Riley had barely hung up and put the phone back on her bedside table before she was back in dream land.


	10. 01x10 - Cain and Gabriel

Riley pulled in front of the Warehouse and turned off her rental car. She sat there for a moment, just staring up at it. The place where she'd spent so many years of her life.

She finally got out and made her way inside. Smiling a little when she actually could get in. She hadn't been sure if she'd be able to. She opened the inner door of the umbilicus and her head jerked back, her hand going to a gun that wasn't at that moment on her hip.

"Riley?"

Riley put a hand to her head, "Mom, good to see you too…"

Helena pulled Riley in for a long hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I- I needed to see you."

Helena went back to what was now her desk and set down the Tesla. "San Francisco."

Riley shook her head as she took off her jacket and draped it over the holographic projector. "Yeah. Is it…"

Helena hugged her again, "Let me get Myka." And Helena was off towards the Warehouse proper.

Helena poked around the office a bit. It was much neater than when Artie used it, but there were still things tossed here and there.

Riley looked up when the door to the office opened, but it wasn't her other Mom, it was Pete. Before she could say a word he had her off her feet and was twirling her around like a rag doll. "Riley-"

Pete finally put her down and took a step back, putting his hand to his chin, "You look taller."

"Uncle Pete you just saw me…" Riley trailed off, "...never mind. At least you didn't point a gun at me."

"What are you doing here? Are you coming back?"

Riley shook her head, "No. I just needed to see you all. Are Claudia and Steve around?"

Pete frowned, "Something's wrong. What's wrong?"

Riley shook her head again, "It's just been a hard couple of… months I guess."

Pete nodded and put an arm around Riley, "Okay, then you come to dinner. I'm not cooking, I think that Steve is, which is good, and Claudia will be there, and Artie, and your Moms of course…" He glanced towards the door, "Where did they get to, they're probably necking again…" Riley made a noise and Pete looked over and winced, "Ah, right, sorry about that. I too was made without my Mom and Dad touching in any way that would make me have to wash my brain out with soap."

Riley laughed, "Uncle Pete, take a breath."

He did, then continued, "Oh, and speaking of my Mom…"

Riley blinked, "Aunt Jane is going to be there too?"

As Pete nodded Myka and Riley appeared in the office's doorway. "Ooh, Moms are here. Unless you need me HG, I'm gonna go snitch from whatever Steve's making. I think he said something about winter BBQ." Pete kissed the side of Riley's head. "Don't disappear before dinner kid."

He left the three women alone. "Hey Moms."

Myka approached Riley and gave her oldest daughter a hug. After a moment Helena joined the hug, Riley in between them. Finally Myka and Helena pulled back a bit and Myka spoke, "Thank you by the way."

Riley frowned, "For?"

"Saving the world."

Riley made a bit of a face and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "More like saved a bunch of pharmaceutical shareholders."

"Young lady. you know better than that."

Helena's gaze pierced Riley and Riley sighed, "Yeah, every life is worth saving." She paused, "Mom… I thought that Lillian knew who I was, maybe not why I was there, but at least who I was. But then last week…"

Myka was silent for a moment, "I believe she only met you when you were a baby, before…"

Riley nodded, "Right, before… So, you're saying I look differently than when I was a bald bawling baby."

Myka smiled and put an arm around Riley's shoulders, "What's the story again?"

"Ah, that when I was fifteen I killed the man who was abusing my mother."

Helena spoke up as she put the Warehouse into remote monitoring mode. "So, which one of us is the mother."

Riley glanced between Myka and Helena, then shook her head, "No, Nope. Not going to answer that."

oOOOOo

"Mm… that was really good Uncle Steve."

Steve doffed an invisible hat. "Well, it's not quite BBQ season here in Univille, but, I think I made it work. Oh, and Artie, we need more gas for the grill."

Helena spoke up, "Oh, I had an idea about that, a grill that's solar powered."

Pete frowned, "Isn't that sorta a fire?"

Riley laughed as some of those at the table shot him looks and others laughed. Claudia hadn't laughed, but got a look that Riley had seen many times in her youth. Riley smiled, "I think that Aunt Claude just got an idea of her own Mom."

Claudia seemed to shake herself out of whatever idea fog she was in with a smile, "Maybe. But, we save that for later… you okay Riley? You and Mr. Vaughn had sex yet?"

"Claudia-"

"Claude-"

While Artie, Helena, Jane, and Myka were aghast, Steve and Pete cracked up. And Riley turned a very bright shade of red. "No… no…"

Pete threw an arm over Riley's shoulders, nearly knocking her out in the process, "We tease because we care, and, because, well, we can because we're older than you are and it's part of the Uncle and Aunt contract."

Artie spoke, "Don't listen to him. Just, be careful Riley."

Riley reached across the table and put her hand over Artie's. "I always am Uncle Artie. And, I wish that I could stay overnight, but, my flight is early, and this was just an out and back."

She got up and went through the goodbye's. There were hugs all around, requests to keep in touch, and Pete promised that he'd send Riley a few of his best jokes that she could use to dazzle Gabriel or any other suitor she planned to woo. His words.

After she'd gotten crushing hugs from her mothers it was Jane who offered to walk her to the door. Riley guessed that meant that something was up, since, Riley definitely didn't need an escort around the inside of the Inn.

Riley was right, as they stepped outside Jane closed the door and stopped Riley with a hand on her shoulder. "Just a moment Leena…. Riley. I-" She handed Riley an envelope. "Don't open it yet, please. Not until you have time to deal with what's inside."

"Sarah?"

Jane didn't answer Riley, just patted her hands and pulled her into a hug. "I know you're busy. When you have time, and not before. Promise me."

Riley regarded Jane for a long moment before she nodded. "I promise Aunt Jane." She started to climb down from the porch, but at the bottom of the stairs turned. "Lillian should remember me shouldn't she. Why doesn't she Aunt Jane?"

Jane held up her hands with the most innocently not innocent look on her face, "Oh, I have no idea at all Riley. None at all."

Riley stared at Jane for a moment, then shook her head. "Take care Aunt Jane."

Jane smiled, "You too Agent... Neal..."


End file.
